Repliblic of Germany
Note: Reason Republic is spelled Replibic is actually an error I made when making the nation. Table of Contents History Beginning The beginning of the Replibic of Germany starts in 2011 when West Germany from the NATO side and East Germany from the Soviet side came together at the end of the Cold War. Both Germany's agreed that taking East Germany and turning it into a democratic state would be a bigger problem because both Germany's were devastated after The Russian War so they both Germany's thought it would be better to start all over again. Formation The Replibic of Germany was founded on December 8, 2011 after about almost a year of negotiating and trying to recover from the Russian War. Most of the infrastructure and military were combined while the government of both Germany's was taken out and an new system was put into place. It took almost a year before both Germany's looked the same. A new constitution was needed to put into place for the unified Germany, the constitution was heavily based on the Constitution of the United States. Government The government of the Replibic of Germany was based off the United Kingdom's government and the United States government with a parliament which had elected officials from each part of The Replibic of Germany districts and the President with his deputy's which headed the various agencies which the government was in charge of finalizing the decisions made by the parliament. The president and the district officials were all elected by the people ,the president however if he was voted the most popular would sometimes not be the president because the president would be the ones who were most qualified. The heads of all the government agencies were not elected but were chosen by who was the best qualified. The judges also had an important part and were also elected based on their qualifications. Judges would decide if the actions of the president, parliament, government agencies and sometimes themselves were in terms of the Constitution of Germany. Branches There are 3 branches of government which the government the Replibic of Germany has, the executive branch which has the president, and the heads of the agencies, the judicial branch which had the judges and court and the legislative branch which was the parliament. This entire system was also heavily based on the United States of America's system of government all the way down to the checks and balances system. The Executive branch was the president, and the head of the government agencies are in charge of, making the final decisions of the any laws, bills, amendments to the constitution etc. mostly the final decision of almost everything in the government, this is why the president is so carefully chosen. The Parliament which is the legislative branch make up new laws or bills or makes important decision that the president can approve. The Judicial branch which are the judges look if any new bills or laws or any of the government agencies, actions of government officials are in par with the Constitution of Germany.The Supreme Court which is the highest court in the country also reviews and accepts cases from the other districts in Germany. Military The Replibic of Germany has a strong and powerful military in order defend the Replibic of Germany from foreign threats and also sometimes internal threats. The military was started by combining the 2 armed forces of both Germany's into one single armed forces. Joining the armed forces is not mandatory but in times of war conscription is mandatory and the armed forces can be doubled within a short period of time. Branches The armed forces of the Replibic of Germany consists of the Army in charge of land operations, Air Force in charge of mainly air and also in charge of the nuclear weapons, Navy in charge of water operations they also maintain a small amount of nuclear weapons, Marines are part of the Navy and in charge of amphibious operations coordinates with the Army very closely, Military Intelligence in charge of gathering intell for the military also does cyberspace warfare they are also in charge of Special Operations forces, Space Forces still in experimental stages but will be in charge of space operations. Economy The Economy of the Replibic of Germany is very advanced and strong because most products are made or built in the country itself, very few products are imported into the Replibic. It is mainly capitalist which combined with lots of natural resources and a very well-developed infastructure Culture National Holidays Sports Entertainment Arts Geography Animals Mountains Rivers Forests Landscape Oceans Climate